


On the Inside

by superRDF



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Saints Row The Third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the walls of his room, she's just like the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> not as long as i had hoped but hopefully it's enjoyable!

He could tell when she was pissed off. She wasn't as in your face about it as Shaundi was but when Viola wasn't happy about something there was always a shift in the air when she walked into the room. Deciding to get to her before she bit off a poor low level member's head, he walked towards the strategist.

"Viola! What's the problem?" he questioned, opening his arms with a concerned look on his face.

Viola probably joined the Saints in the most unconventional manner, going from being one of their biggest rivals to being a key player in their team, but she had proven herself more than worthy. Although she was vague about her motives at first, he later learned that she had just as much reason to hate the Syndicate under KillBane as they did. The whole event seemed like years ago but from experience he knew that you never truly got over losing someone so close to you.

She folded her arms over her chest, clearly frustrated and unknowingly accentuating her breast even further for the Boss. He had never enjoyed turtlenecks as much as when he saw Viola. "Fucking Zimos" she said. "Does he realize if it wasn't for you, he would have never touched my business?"

The Boss couldn't help but grin a little. Zimos was in charge of their prostitution business in Stillport. On the other hand, VIola had done the same for the Syndicate prior to joining them. It wasn't uncommon for Zimos to take a jab or two at her whenever he could, using that autotuned mic to speak. He shook his head, placing a hand on Viola's shoulder.

"Listen, just tell Zimos you'll stick a rope up his ass and tie him to a carriage if he doesn't shut up" Boss said, a smirk on his face.

Viola raised an eyebrow curiously before changing her mind. "I don't even want to know."

She had long since learned that the Saints were a unique bunch to say the least. Sure she considered herself to be superior to most of them, at least in the business and planning aspect of things, but she still had grown to feel like she was a part of one big family. Admittedly a dysfunctional family, but one nonethless. Besides even she had her own problems and inner demons and with her sister gone there hadn't been much left for her. Maybe that was why she had stayed with them after all the shit had hit the fan.

"He's still an asshole" she concluded. Having knowledge to use against the pimp in the future was comforting but it didn't really solve the anger she felt at the moment.

"Vi, you gotta let things go--" "Said the pot to the kettle"

"The little things. You've gotta let the little things go" he clarified, seeing a smirk on her face. They had made their way upstairs, casually walking and talking before coming to a stop outside his room. He took one glance around before letting her in first and following behind her.

As soon as the door closed her lips were pressed flush against his, his back hitting the wall hard. He barely flinched though as he hiked up her pencil skirt so he could lift her up and place her legs around his waist. She tried to tug at his shirt but he stopped her, a devious glint in his eye as he led her towards the bed. Despite her attempts at control, he always got the upper hand, and she always let him.

Viola had a hundred reasons for keeping their relationship quiet. It was unprofessional; mixing business and pleasure was bad even if pleasure was her business. She didn't need to hear jabs and comments from the rest of the crew either; which unfortunately was more of a prominent reason than she would have hoped. Regardless of why she didn't want it public, she always wanted it to happen. Maybe it was the comfort he offered when she told him how her sister died, or perhaps it was surviving a zombie apocolypse together at the order of Burt Reynolds of all people. Whatever the cause, she knew she was madly in love with the man who had her hands pinned above her head.

Her turtleneck had been the first item to be tossed aside as his firm hands groped her breast, pinching and tweaking her exposed nipples. When he moved his lips to her neck, she started to breathe noticeably heavier.

"Oh god..." when he first discoved her weak spot she knew it would be the end of her.

His hands left her breast, causing her to moan in disapproval, and moved under her skirt. He grinned at the reaction she gave him then started to yank her leggings down in one swift movement. As usual she was pantyless, a habit she picked up recently and something he felt he should take credit for starting.

Leaving her skirt on, he rose from the bed and turned her over. Grabbing the hem of her skirt he pushed it up further, exposing her perfect ass to him. _Another time_ , he thought, as he stripped down off his last pieces of clothing.

There weren't any words when he started, there hardly were when they fucked like this. Just ragged breaths and moans were elicited between the two of them. The only warning she had was the head of his dick briefly pressing against her entrance before thrusting into her. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sheets and bit down on her lip in an attempt to muffle any shouts.

She closed her eyes tight as he began to move inside her, his length stretching her walls. No matter how many times they fucked or made love it always took her a moment to adjust to his length, a moment he didn't give her this time around.

She let out a whimper that was a mix of pain and pleasure, her hips pushing back to meet his. He knew what made her lose it, how far he could push her limit before she broke, and that she would do whatever he wanted. It was a bit ironic, how she thought of herself as being better than the rest of the Saints, educated with a degree and knowledge of how to work the world. Yet inside these walls, in this bedroom with him, she was the same as every other woman who pinned after the Saints' leader.

Her hips rocked back against him, trying to match the pace he had set. The pain had faded away, replaced with the rawest form of pleasure. Her head was spinning from the overload, barely registering when he pulled her head back by her ponytail and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. It was a stark contrast to the rough fucking, loving and deep.

She broke away, screaming out when he spread her legs and pushed even deeper than before. She knew it wasn't going to be long before she passed out or orgasmed. Maybe it would be both.

When the speed of his strokes increased she knew he was on the same path. Her body rocked to and fro with the force of his thrust. He reached around her, fondling her giggling breast and sending more waves of pleasure to her senses. Then it hit her like a bulldover. He pushed her face down into the mattress in an attempt to muffle her shouts of ecstasy but it had minimal effect. He wasn't far behind as he gripped her hips and bottomed out into her, continuing his thrusts until he was finished.

She felt him slump against her as the edges of her vision started to fade to black. I guess it's both then she thought, a tired grin on her lips. As she submitted to the exhaustion she barely registered an 'I love you' coming from his lips.

She may have submitted like every other girl, but she would always have the one thing they never could.


End file.
